dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Borgos
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth= |Date of death=Age 737 |Height= |Weight= |Allegiance= Planet Trade Organization (Soldier in the Saiyan Army, member of Bardock's Elite, ??? - Age 737) |FamConnect = Bardock (leader) Tora (comrade) Shugesh (comrade) Fasha (comrade) }} Borgos (トテッポ, Totepo) is the largest member of Bardock's Elite. His original name is a pun on the word 'potato'. This was dubbed as 'Borgos' for the English release of Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. Conception In Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru's original character design for the movie, Borgos/Totepo was smaller than his final draft. His height was equal to about Bardock's height, instead of being taller like the final draft. He originally was bald, so the hair must have been added down the line to the final draft. He still had the same armor design as he does now. Surprisingly the only real diffrences was his height and hair (the scars on his head where also shown in the original draft). Akira Toriyama's reason for changing the design was because he wanted saiyans to have their own "destinguishing features".[http://www.daizex.com/general/tidbits/bardock.shtml Son Goku Densetsu Character designs] Totepo's original character name by Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru was Jagga (ジャッガ). Personality An interesting note is that in the original Japanese version of Bardock - The Father of Goku, Borgos is almost completely silent, the only exception being the battle cry he utters before being killed by Dodoria's Elite. In the FUNimation Dub however, the character was given three extra lines. Biography A large, balding Saiyan best described as silent and having quite the appetite, Borgos is a low-class mercenary who works as part of a small platoon comprised of four other Saiyan soldiers (Bardock, Tora, Fasha and Shugesh). Together, the five make a living by traveling to various planets where they decimate the defenses of these civilizations and prepare them for Frieza's planetary market. After clearing a society on the Planet Kanassa and returning to Planet Vegeta, Bardock, the team's leader, is placed in recovery. While he is still out of commission, the capable soldiers Borgos, Tora, Fasha and Shugesh are instructed to clear the civilization of Planet Meat. Before long during their visit to the planet, the group encounters one of Frieza's most esteemed minions and his elites that (under Frieza's orders) betray and make short work of the Saiyans. Borgos and Tora last the longest against the elite warriors but Borgos is unfortunately finished off with a powerful punch to the face. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Great Ape' – As with all Saiyans with a tail, Borgos has the ability to transform into a Great Ape at the sight of a full moon (or another source of Blutz Waves). He used this ability while on Planet Kanassa. *'Mouth Energy Wave' – It is unkown if Borgos can preform this technique while in his base form, but he is seen using the mouth blast in his Great Ape form during the TV special Bardock - The Father of Goku. Video game appearance In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Borgos' face is shown when Bardock performs his Spirit of Saiyans. Voice Actors *Japanese Dub: Kōzō Shioya *FUNimation Dub: Christopher R. Sabat Trivia *In his Great Ape transformation, Borgos does not appear to retain the scars noticeable on his untransformed body. However this is not unheard of; on the contrary the reverse appears more often in the series, where a character is wounded as a Great Ape, and upon their regression, are left with the battle scar (Vegeta's eye during his conflict with Goku, and Shugesh's cheek after an encounter with an offensive Kanassan, for example). Gallery BorgosGreatApe2.jpg|Great Ape Borgos attacks Kanassans BorgosGFasha.png|Borgos staring at the Kanassan general. BorgosS2.png|Borgos eating on his way to Planet Meat. BorgosS6.png|Borgos dead on Planet Meat. References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Dragon Ball Z